


About a friend

by RdePicas



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdePicas/pseuds/RdePicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su cumpleaños, Pickles solo necesita a su amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I.

Cuatro compases de redobles y al quinto, el batería ha entrado medio tiempo tarde.  
Pero no importa; bueno, de hecho no parece importarle a nadie más que a él.  
Millones gastados en discográficas, publicidad, relaciones y otras mierdas para acabar ignorando errores tan básicos como respirar.

Pero ese medio tiempo es el que obliga a Pickles a dejar el vaso en la mesa de un golpe mirando hacia el techo. Ni siquiera es su banda, pero joder, es una mierda lo que llega a joderle la poca profesionalidad.  
Sea quien sea el grupo de novatos que resuena a través de los altavoces, acaban de amargarle la noche del todo con esa estúpida versión de “Changing of the guards” de Bob Dylan a metal. Ya no se respeta nada.

Pero, coño, ni siquiera puede engañarse a si mismo: en el fondo está jodido, cabreado y amargado porque es consciente de que lleva casi un año ya sin subir a un escenario.  
Puto Candynoise, jodida coca y todo lo demás, ¿Por qué la gente no podía ser profesional?  
Él mismo se había metido rayas tan largas como el puto Golden Gate, pero no por eso había convertido los shows en patéticos espectáculos psicotrópicos.

Clava los ojos en las estridentes luces que iluminan el local como si alguien allí tuviese una respuesta.  
Porque todo aquello le había costado mucho y está harto.  
Harto de las gilipolleces, de los “no es mi culpa”, “yo no fuí” y “a mi que me cuentas”.  
Harto de los “no volverá a ocurrir” “ha sido un accidente” y “tu la has cagado tantas veces como yo”.  
Porque no es así y ya no pasa ni una más. Porque con 15 años de Seth ametrallándole a excusas ha tenido de sobra.  
Ya no es un crío recién bajado de un autobús que no tenia donde caer muerto.  
Ha caminado demasiado desde aquello, tratando de alejarse de Wisconsin, de su hermano y de toda la mierda que allí había; tratando de demostrar no-se-qué a no-se-sabe-quién.

Y ahora se siente como un imbécil.  
Especialmente aquella noche en que se apoltrona en un garito de mierda, completamente solo, para celebrar su 27 cumpleaños.  
Joder, le quedan 40 pavos en el bolsillo, y dos pequeños paquetitos de papel blanco del tamaño de canicas con coca. Y eso, se mire como se mire, es una mierda de fiesta.

Da un trago más a la cerveza, y por primera vez le sabe mal.  
Otra vez tarde, otro error. ¿Pero quién coño había producido aquel puto grupo?  
Coño.  
Joder.  
Hostia puta.

Siente el insano deseo de bajar al batería a leches del escenario para enseñarle que “ritmo” es algo más que pegar con dos palos a los bombos.  
Pero no va a hacerlo. No esa noche.  
Porque Snazz vuelve a estar en la trena puesto de heroína hasta la cejas y no quiere ir a hacerle compañía. Así que se encoge de hombros antes de atar su cabello rojo en una coleta y meterse una tras otra las dos dosis de polvo blanco.

Solo necesita relajarse.  
Ahora las luces son más brillantes y el mundo gira un poco más deprisa.  
El dum-dum-dash dum-dum-dash se le mete justo tras los ojos, enviando un latigazo de ira a su estómago a cada golpe mal dado o simplemente inexistente.

Ya no oye nada más.

Y es que no soporta la incompetencia.  
Está enfermo de incompetencia.

Por qué él no puede volver atrás. No hay ninguna casa en la que vayan a recibirle con los brazos abiertos; sólo un hermano que le llama tres veces al mes para pedir un cheque a cuenta de nada.  
Snakes n’ barrels está muerto y ahora su mano duele; y duele porque de repente está en medio del escenario con su puño en la cara del batería mientras todos le miran inmersos en ese instante en el que no se sabe muy bien qué hacer.

Siempre se ha repetido que no debe tomar coca ni anfetas cuando está cabreado; porque en el fondo Pickles se da a si mismo muy buenos consejos.  
Si alguna vez los siguiera ya sería la leche.

Pero bueno, algo hecho no puede deshacerse así que berrea un par de insultos con el segundo golpe, que le deja el taburete solo para él.  
Joder, incluso tiene tiempo de quitarle las baquetas para hacer un solo de percusión, pese a que ese ni siquiera es su instrumento, antes de que lo saquen del escenario entre los demás miembros del grupo, dándole varios golpes que, la verdad, le dan igual.

Lo que más dolía era la batería y eso ya no se oye. Así que bien.  
Noche arreglada, escándalo montado y probablemente algún hueso roto.

Y tirado en el callejón piensa que, bueno, al menos no ha tenido que pagar nada por esa cerveza horrible y siguen quedándole los 40 pavos. 

Pone un cigarrillo entre sus labios sin tratar de levantarse y suspira por qué no hacía tanto que estaba celebrando sus cumpleaños en los mejores locales de L.A, con tías buenísimas y todo eso. Y ya ni siquiera le cabrea que no sea así.  
Total, antes de eso sus cumpleaños siempre habían sido una mierda.

-¿Has decidido quedarte ahí a congelarte como un puto marica?- le pilla desprevenido, pero la voz no le asusta.  
Vale. Tal vez la voz no, pero la figura oscura que se apoya en la pared detrás de él si que da cierto miedo.  
Solo un poco.  
-Solo estoy fumando, tio. Solo fumando.

Es grande, de pelo largo, oscuro, y pinta de no tener demasiados amigos. Ni sentido del humor.  
-Lo del bar ha sido brutal.  
-¿Lo de la hostia, la batería o la paliza?- le ve dudar un segundo, frunciendo el entrecejo sobre sus ojos aguamarina.  
-Todo.

Mira un segundo y sonríe. Porque sigue tirado en el suelo como un imbécil, pero el gigantón le despierta simpatía.  
-Quiero formar una banda.  
-Yo ya tengo una banda.  
-Si tuvieras una banda estarías encima de un escenario.- Cada frase dicha suena a sentencia. Tosca, ruda y sin invitaciones. 

“Quiero formar una banda”.

Tal vez la coca tiene la culpa de todo, pero en aquel momento su nuevo amigo le gusta demasiado.  
En seguida se encontrará mejor y podrá levantarse. Y entonces seguro que no le parece tan grande ni amenazante.  
\- Me llamo Pickles, y desde luego no toco la batería.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ha pasado la noche dando vueltas.

No es que él sea el maldito rey de la diplomacia pero por una vez, aquella vez, le importan las formas y no sólo el puto contenido.

Snakes’n barrels ha sido el único lugar al que ha pertenecido con pleno derecho en toda su vida, algo así como una família. Y eso es mucho.

Por eso entrar por la puerta y decir, simplemente, que se marcha a formar otra banda con un niñato al que acaba de conocer en un callejón no le parece la mejor de las explicaciones. Pese a que el descontento se huela ya en el aire y Candy Noise lleve más de una semana sin ni mirarle a la cara.

Diez años es demasiado tiempo y el tiempo es pesado.

Diez años de amontonarse en camerinos, de nervios, de peleas. Diez años de droga y confidencias.

Y sobretodo diez años de música.

Había conocido a Tony en una fiesta. Se acercó a él para tirarle los tejos y ya no habían podido separarse.

Sammy y Snazz vinieron poco después.

Por eso en el fondo duele. Y duele más a cada puta excusa, mentira o desaire.

Sabe que son las 6 de la mañana ya, que no ha dormido y que en apenas unas horas tienen un bolo de mierda en un garito de mierda, que saldrá mal porque parece que sólo a él le importa lo que están haciendo, lo que siguen haciendo, y desea volver a los escenarios de primera división.

Pero ya no es el que era ni su banda tampoco. Tiene la tentación momentánea de tirar a la basura el jodido papel con la dirección que Nathan le había dado, y que parece estar revolviéndose dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones como un animal herido. Pero no lo hace.

Aunque queme a través de la tela.

Y mientras serpentea entre los transeúntes deja vagar la mente, primero hacia Snakes’barrels, y después más lejos; a Tomahowk y su familia. Hasta un tiempo que nunca le ha parecido tan lejano antes.

Piensa en su madre, su hermano y hasta en su padre. Y en aquel pequeño perro gris que tenía de niño.

Un chucho con una gran mancha blanca en medio del pecho.

Al principio, Pickles no había querido tener nada que ver con aquella especie de mopa gris porque era de su hermano, pero como Seth era Seth se había aburrido del animal a los pocos días.

Así que como siempre, él había tenido que ocuparse de lo que el mayor dejaba a medias. Primero a desgana y después… bueno…

Era una buena mopa. Traía todos los palos que él le tiraba.

 

Y enciende el cigarro que debe hacer doscientos de aquella noche recordando el día, un par de años después en que Seth había vuelto a casa sin el perro, diciendo que lo había perdido. Él fué el único en llorar.

Aquel perro no se perdió.

Joder, podía contar mierda de su hermano mayor como para que cualquier psiquiatra tuviera que largarse de baja por depresión. O para que lo encerrasen por puto tarado sociopata.

Joder.

Seth, su madre, Tomahowk, Snakes’n Barrels.

Pero sabe que debe enfrentarse a ello, como se ha enfrentado a todo en su vida. No va a vivir con miedo mientras pueda hacer música, tenga alcohol y la polla le funcione.

Sube las escaleras del local casi de tres en tres pensando en que, bueno, se lo va a quitar de encima. Y si al final no es con Nathan montará algún otro grupo. Le importa un carajo como vaya a ponerse Snazz. Oh vamos, tiene catorce años más que Pickles...debería ser él el primero en entender todo ese rollo de la madurez.

Les llama un par de veces al entrar, pero solo obtiene unos ronquidos irregulares como respuesta, desde la habitación de Tony. Olor a perfume barato de mujer y vómito.

Joder, justo cuando comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que su vida no fuese *tan* sórdida.

Porque el puto cuadro es deplorable: Tony tumbado en la cama grande, completamente ido, un par de chicas que el pelirrojo no ha visto en su vida y algo que no le queda demasiado claro lo que es. Todos durmiendo felizmente la mona con la ropa desperdigada por todos lados.

Da un par de pasos repasando lacónicamente la sala y el cuerpo desnudo del bajista entre las sábanas, hasta que sus ojos acaban sobre una bolsa de tamaño medio llena hasta algo menos de la mitad de polvo marronoso cristalizado que está en el suelo, junto a una de las chicas.

Heroína y no de la buena. Mete la nariz en la bolsa un instante para después apartarse con un gruñido. Desde luego que no.

Joder, mira que se lo ha dicho un millón de veces a Tony; él mismo se ha picado droga hasta con un puto imperdible, pero no aquello. No así. No a pocas horas de salir a escena cuando sabes que tras un chute no puedes ni levantar la cabeza en horas.  
-Mierda.


End file.
